


One Chance

by Marasa



Series: Dynamic Stretching [14]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Asking Out, Cute, Fluff, High School, M/M, Skate trick, Skateboarding, josh isn't, tyler's a cool kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marasa/pseuds/Marasa
Summary: Tyler Joseph is believed to have done commercials in Denmark. He may own an upscale apartment in Tokyo. There are whispers that he flies to Mexico City on a private jet every weekend and sips coffee with poets.Joshua Dun has holes in his jeans and an obnoxious hair color.





	One Chance

 

The rumors that surround Tyler Joseph are impressive. 

He is believed to have done commercials in Denmark. He may own an upscale apartment in Tokyo. There are whispers that he flies to Mexico City on a private jet every weekend and sips coffee with poets.

Joshua Dun has holes in his jeans and an obnoxious hair color. He survives on Monster Energy Drink and fast food. He has never been outside of Ohio and has never spent time with esteemed artists like they've said Tyler has.

Quite simply, Josh is not in Tyler’s league but that doesn’t stop him from stuttering an embarrassing confession at the other boy outside by the bleachers on the soccer field after the last bell of the day.

“I- I think y-youre really cool a-and I-I wanna t-take you on a DATE!”

He yells on the last word. He doesn't mean to. It's more of a violent voice crack than anything.

Tyler Joseph,  _ the  _ Tyler Joseph, turns slowly. He's wearing white-rimmed sunglasses that effectively hide his expression.

Josh is shaking, about to pass out. He's doing his best to try and prepare for the brutal rejection he will most likely receive in five, four, three, two-

“Can you do any tricks?”

Josh blinks.

His attention is drawn to where Tyler is pointing to the skateboarding hanging from his left hand. The deck is scuffed, the wheels are dusty, the grip tape is curling up from the edges.

It is almost as hideous as Josh believes himself to be.

Oh, why the  _fuck_ did he ask Tyler Joseph out? This is the weirdest way he had ever been rejected, he's sure of it.

Josh looks up to his own reflection in dark lenses. “Y-Yeah.”

"You're good?” Tyler says.

“Y...Yeah.” Josh swallows.

A few of his friends behind him and having been watching this entire exchange are just as shocked at the interaction as he is. One of them finds the courage to step up and speak. 

“Yeah, h-he's the best s-skater I-I’ve ever seen.”

Tyler turns to look at him. “And you’ve seen a lot of good skaters?”

The boy nods vehemently.

There's a hum of contemplation from the coolest kid in the entire school. Then, he's pointing dramatically in the direction of the bleachers beside them.

“If you can do a trick off the top of that, I’ll go on a date with you, Josh. But,"  Tyler cocks a hip and raises a finger as Josh clutches his skateboard to his chest and holds his breath, “you only get- One. Chance.”

Josh looks at Tyler, looks at the top of the bleachers, then back.

"Y-You know my name?"

Tyler falters in his cool demeanor for just a beat. His head twitches discreetly, a light blush dusts his cheeks.

That's all it takes for Josh to scale the mountain of the metal bleachers with his skateboard in hand.

It’s come down to this- one chance. Josh stands on the top of the bleachers looking down at the group of his friends and Tyler Joseph looking up at him from the ground.

It’s going to be a narrow skate to the end of the bleachers and then comes not only landing upright from such a great height but also pulling off a trick impressive enough for Tyler Joseph, a guy who has most likely seen everything interesting in the world.

Josh’s friends give him nervous nods and thumbs up. Tyler stands a statue of crossed arms and cocked hip. Josh is too high up to say for certain that whether or not the twitch he catches on Tyler’s face is indeed the beginnings of a shy smile.

Deep breath in, deep breath out.

Josh has one chance to impress Tyler Joseph and prove himself worthy for a single date with the most drop-dead boy ever.

He takes a few hurried steps forwards and drops the skateboard on the aluminum plank in front of him. The wheels whizz across sleek metal. The wind blows cold and anticipatory through his red hair. He bends his knees as he nears the edge of the bleachers and pops up just as his front wheels leave the safety of solid material.

The board twists under his feet as he floats just two inches above it. He's in midair as the scuffed wood spirals and flips and corkscrews in a pattern most impressive just under him.

Josh’s stomach is light and he’s biting the inside of his cheek as he sizes up the quickly approaching ground. The punk finds balance when he needs to and finds a spot on top of his board as soon as the wheels touch down on the ground again.

He skates forward a few feet before kicking up his board and catching it.

“AHH!” Josh exclaims, effectively dropping his skateboard so he can raise both fists into the air. “I fucking did it!”   


His friends lose it. They’re cheering and jumping up and down and laughing and hugging each other. 

Tyler just smirks.

There’s so much commotion that follows the perfect execution of the trick that Josh doesn’t even notice how Tyler wanders closer to him until he's a few inches away and then he's leaning in.

“O-Oh...” Josh swoons stupidly, heart hammering with adrenaline and stomach warm with the brief brush of soft lips against his cheek.

“I’ll see you at seven pm tonight, Joshua Dun,” Tyler says quietly, just for him. 

Josh just nods after him, lips parted and fingers coming up to gingerly touch the skin at the corner of his mouth that buzzes in the best way possible.

The other boy takes a step back and readjusts his backpack on his back. Just before he leaves, he turns once again.

“That was the best skateboard trick I have ever seen, by the way,” Tyler says. “You’re pretty impressive, Josh.”

“More impressive than a Tokyo apartment?” Josh asks before he can stop himself.

Tyler furrows his brow but smiles. 

“Definitely.”


End file.
